Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Sorsha711
Summary: Fin and Olivia decide to play Christmas elves and give John and Casey their Christmas present a few days early. JC Please R&R REPOST


Title: Baby, It's Cold Outside

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: John/Casey  
Rating: M, some adult content  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Dick Wolf. Sigh!  
Summary: Fin and Olivia decide to play Christmas elves and give John and Casey their Christmas present a few days early. JC

Happy Holidays!!! Feed back appreciated!!

-----

John glanced to his right, surreptitiously studying his companion. Casey had been unusually quiet for most of their trip to Attica. He had picked her up at her apartment in the early morning hours on the Friday before Christmas. They had hoped to arrive at the penitentiary before lunch, but heavy snowfall had slowed their progress. It was after one when they arrived.

Their meeting with a convicted serial rapist named James Hardigan, one that John and his former partner Monique Jefferies had helped convict seven years earlier, had been more productive than they had expected. They now had several solid leads that might help convict the suspected perp in a series of brutal rape/murders. The snow had picked up while they had been inside, so they had opted to skip lunch and get back on the road while it was still passable.

The Annual NYPD Banquet was scheduled for that evening and they were both expected to attend, even if they arrived late. Neither was looking forward to the event… both secretly hated the thought of showing up alone yet again, but they knew it was an expected social obligation of the job. Both had hoped to find a way to subtly broach the subject during their trip, perhaps find an opening to suggest they go together, but the fear of rejection had kept them silent on the subject… just as it had on a number of other occasions over the past few years.

While interviewing Hardigan had been the purpose for the trip, John secretly admitted to himself he had happily accepted the assignment, wanting to have the lovely ADA all to himself. He knew it was unlikely she would be interested in having a personal relationship with him, but that didn't mean he didn't dream of more. Her uncharacteristic reserve had dampened even his most meager hopes for their day.

Forcing his eyes back to the road and the heavy snow rapidly blocking their path, he asked, "You OK? You've been pretty quiet all day."

Casey's bright green eyes shifted in his direction. After briefly meeting his gaze, she quickly refocused on the road in front of them. "Just tired, John… too much going on this time of year on top of the workload. Besides, driving in weather like this makes me nervous. Is it my imagination or is the snow getting heavier?"

Sighing, John nodded. "No, it's coming down a lot harder than it was this morning. The roads are getting pretty treacherous. Want to see if you can find a weather bulletin on the radio?"

Glad to have something to do to occupy her thoughts… other than the tantalizing thought of being snowbound for the holidays with her companion, Casey reached over to turn on the radio and began to hunt for a station. She was exhausted from the combined effort of negotiating a trade of useable information for 'jailhouse perks' with Hardigan and the need to keep John from guessing how deeply she was attracted to him. "This area can be a dead zone if I remember correctly. Hard to get a clear signal for the radio or a cell phone."

"We're in a valley, so I guess the topography plays hell with signals," John agreed, determined to keep her talking. "We'll need to stop for gas at the next village. Want to grab a bite… at least some coffee and a snack or do you want to press on to the City? It's looking like we won't make it back in time for the banquet, even if we keep going. The roads are too clogged to make good time."

"Gee, I hate we're going to miss that snoozefest," she joked, relieved to have a good excuse for her absence.

"I hear things get pretty wild once the brass leaves," John commented, equally relieved. "I usually duck out as soon as the awards have been made, so I've only heard rumors. I figure I've met my obligations by then, so I've never stuck it out to the end."

"Me too." An almost shy glance in his direction added to his confusion. Shy was not a word he would use to describe Casey Novak. "Let's see what the weather report says. If the snow is going to keep up like this, we may have to stop for the night. If we can press on, I can fill the thermos with coffee while you gas-up the car… but a hot meal would be nice. I'm starving."

"If it keeps up like this, we'll have no choice but to stop," John agreed, mentally reprimanding himself for indulging in a fantasy of having Casey all to himself for the night… maybe the entire holiday weekend. "I'm hesitant to get caught out on the road after dark in these conditions. We aren't that far from a whiteout already and the roads are getting covered faster than the salt trucks and plows can clear them."

John did not miss the slight blush that spread across his companion's lovely features. /What's that about?/ Before he could comment, the report they were seeking about the weather blared from the radio.

"_A deepening area of low pressure has settled over central New York State. A sagging cold front dropping out of Canada has caused temperatures to plummet. The cold air is overriding warmer, moisture laden air already in place at the surface, producing heavy snowfall over much of the State and region. Snowfall accumulations in excess of two feet can be expected with this system with temperatures dropping into the low teens by morning. Locally heavier accumulations are possible. Some areas may receive as much as four feet of new snow before this system pushes up the Eastern seaboard Sunday into Christmas Day. Whiteouts are likely as snow bands continue to intensify, driven by winds gusting to 25 mph. Blizzard conditions are possible by nightfall from Rochester south, extending east into the New York City Metro area."_

"_Air traffic across the region has come to a virtual standstill, stranding holiday travelers on one of the busiest travel days of the year. The public is urged to stay off the roads as bridges are beginning to ice heavily and snow is covering roadways despite the combined efforts of state and local road crews. Some roads in the western and central portions of the State are already impassable and have been closed to traffic. Motorists are urged to seek shelter as road conditions continue to deteriorate. A multi-vehicle accident in the south-bound lanes of I-81 has brought traffic to a standstill south of Kirkland. Caution is advised in approaching that area. Stay tuned to this station for storm updates every fifteen minutes."_

"Damn!" Munch muttered. "Casey, we need to find a place to stay for the night now. It will be dark before much longer and I don't think it would be wise for us to keep going since there are already major tie-ups on the Interstate ahead of us."

Refusing to meet his eyes, she nodded. "You're right. I hope we can find a place with vacancies in this weather. Frankly, I'm surprised by how light the traffic has been today since it's this close to Christmas."

/Why is she acting like this?/ John wondered again. /She's acting nervous about being alone… Damn! I hope she hasn't realized I'm attracted to her… hell, more than attracted. I'd hate to think she was uncomfortable being alone in this situation with me./

Stealing a quick glance at her out of the corner of his eye, John was once again struck by how beautiful she was. /No way a gorgeous woman like her would be attracted to me, so that has to be the reason she's acting like this. Hell, I'm over fifteen years older than she is. I think she's hot, but I'd never force my attentions on her. I'd have thought she'd know that having worked with me for several years./

Feeling the car begin to struggle against the accumulation of snow on the road, John focused all of his attention on his driving. "Do you mind giving Fin or Olivia a call to let them know what's up? See if they can find us a place nearby. You may not be able to get a signal, but it's worth a try. Be nice to have something waiting when we get there."

Nodding, Casey keyed the number for Fin Tutuola. "Hi Fin. Casey."

Fin's worried voice responded, "Casey! Where are you guys? You stuck in Attica?"

"No, we left as soon as we finished at the prison. We've just gotten on 81. It's pretty bad, so we need to find a place for the night. Can you or Olivia give us a hand and see if you can find us a motel… something near where we are? Could you also give my office a call and let them know where I am?" Casey asked.

"No problem. Where are you?" Fin replied, reaching for a pad to make notes on their location.

Sighing with relief, she offered, "Thanks. We just passed Mile Post #..."

-----

Hanging up his phone, Fin looked over at the only other occupant of the squadroom. Elliot was out picking up a few last minute presents for his kids and Cragen was closeted in his office trying to finish his paperwork, so he could be free to spend the holiday weekend with his girlfriend's family. "Hey, Olivia… want to help me play matchmaker… give Santa a hand in granting a few wishes?"

Looking up, Olivia smiled at the devilish twinkle in her friend's eyes. "What are you up to now, Fin?"

Grinning broadly, he offered, "That was Casey. She and Munch are on the road back from Attica and the snow is getting fierce. They need our help finding a place for the night. We both know they went today hoping to be able to ditch going to the banquet tonight and spend some time alone with each other. To be honest, their lame attempts to get together are starting to piss me off, so I was thinking …"

-----

"Thanks, Fin. We owe you one. Can you give me directions…"

-----

"Please tell me the lanterns and candles are part of your holiday decorations," John groaned, looking around the lobby of the motel Fin and Olivia had found for them.

"Our power is off, Det. Munch… Ms. Novak. Several trees fell on the lines after I spoke to your partner, but each of our cabins have a fireplace and lanterns… lots of candles There's a supply of firewood in the bin by the fireplace… plenty more by the backdoor," the owner of the Lakeview Motel, Restaurant, and General Store informed them. "Power lines are falling all over the area… will be until morning at least. The power company crews aren't likely to get the power back on until the snow lets up some."

Glancing at John out of the corner of her eye, Casey asked, "It's a cabin, not a room?"

"Yeah. You were in luck to get a cabin because of the fireplace; in fact you got the last one we had. The regular motel rooms don't have them. Det. Tutuola paid for the first night on his credit card so I could hold it for you," the owner, Bob Thompson, offered. "I've turned away four other parties since then…. had to send them further into the village to find a place there."

"Can we get some food and supplies from the store?" John inquired, trying not to look too excited about their accommodations. He would have Casey all to himself, sharing a single-room cabin. "We left the City with just the clothes on our backs this morning, intending to drive to Attica and back all in one day, so we'll need the basics."

"Sure thing! Here's the key to the cabin and a copy of the impression slip I made of your credit card. I'll be glad to help you get whatever you need from the store," Thompson replied. "The Mrs. made a pot of stew and several types of soup earlier today. I think we still have some if you'd like to have that for your supper. Otherwise, we still have a good stock of basic supplies. Frankly, you may want to get enough for four or five days. From the reports we've been getting, it may be that long before the roads are passable. We may get as much as three feet or more. The temperatures aren't supposed to get above freezing for the rest of the week, so the snow won't be melting on its own."

Trading a look with Casey, John nodded. "Yeah, we better stock up while you still have supplies. If it gets that bad, you could sell out."

Adopting a matter-of-fact attitude, Casey strode into the small general store. "Stew sound good to you, John? That bread looks good… and that pie!!! Oh, and those cookies!!"

"Sure. Let's get some soup too, Casey. We can pack it in snow tonight and have it for tomorrow if we're snowed in. Maybe get some cold stuff too," he suggested, grabbing up a basket from a stack by the entrance. "What we don't use we can always carry back with us, so I say we get more than we think we'll need to be on the safe side. Can we cook over the fire?"

Nodding, Thompson replied, "Sure can. There is a hook to hang a pot or kettle. You can't cook meat over the fire, but you can wrap it in foil and bake it in the coals. There's a gas grill by the backdoor of the cabin, but you won't be able to use it until it stops snowing. There is also a cooler you can use to store the perishables. The fireplace will keep the main room pretty warm, so you'll need to fill it with snow to keep stuff cold. You might also want to get some big bottles of water in case the pipes freeze."

Spotting several racks of sweatshirts, thermals, and outdoor wear, Casey proposed, "I'm getting several changes of clothes… warm socks! Want me to find something in your size, John, while you grab the food?"

Fifteen minutes later, they were sorting their selections at the counter, dividing the purchases between them. To Thompson's great amusement, he noted that both had picked up a box of condoms and was making every effort to hide that fact from the other. /From the sidelong looks they are giving each other, it's a good thing they both have one or they might have to make another trip back here for more before this storm ends!/

John held up one of the sweatshirts Casey had found for him and grinned as he read its slogan, 'I feel the fever… cabin fever!!' Another read, 'What happens in the woods, stays in the woods.' "If this is what you found for me, I can't wait to see yours!"

The first real smile to light her face all day made his breath catch. One of hers read, 'Hunters Do It with Big Guns!' and a second one announced 'Official Snow Bunny'. "I have the feeling I won't be wearing these too often after we get back to the City!"

Chuckling, John teased, "I don't know… they make quite a fashion statement, Counselor! Baggy sweats, jeans and flannel shirts… it's a whole new look for you."

"Is it ever!" Pointing to the two sets of thermal underwear she had found for both of them, she added, "Those could come in handy on really cold days! Come on. We need to finish here and get settled into the cabin before the snow gets any deeper. I have no desire to hike through a blizzard tonight. My boots are fine for snow in the City, but they aren't up to the challenge of a slog through the woods."

-----

"The highlight of my day is when I get to shed my suits and put on some slouchies!" Casey announced, emerging from the bathroom wearing a baggy pair of jogging pants and the snow bunny sweatshirt. John was amused to note she had at least two pair of the thick tube socks they had bought on her feet.

"'slouchies'?"

"You know… soft, comfortable cloths that you can curl up on the couch in and really relax," she supplied, moving to join him by the fire. He had put their supper on to warm and the tantalizing aroma of the stew made her mouth water. "I'm starving and that smells wonderful!"

"Grab a couple of bowls from the cabinet, Case," John requested. "The bread and stew are ready. I'm glad we bought extra. I could eat one container by myself."

Noting that he had already opened a bottle of Pinot Noir… one of several bottles they had purchased, Casey carried it and their tableware to the coffee table in front of the fire. Tossing several oversized pillows down as seats, she looked up to watch John gingerly open the foil protecting the fresh bread they had found in the grocery. "I have to admit that I was surprised by the selection of goods the Thompsons keep."

"He told me they get a lot of weekenders from the City, as well as, from Buffalo and Rochester… some spend the holidays here each year," he reported, lifting the heavy pot off of the hook in the fireplace. "I wasn't expecting the cabin to be this nice when Fin called with the reservation info."

"It is nice," she agreed, trying not to look with longing at the oversized bed that dominated one side of the cabin. "If they cater to holiday visitors, that explains the wreath and the tree."

"I guess. I had visions of one of those rundown places frequented by hunters and fishermen, so this is amazing," John admitted, glancing around the one-room dwelling. Forcing his gaze away from the four-poster bed piled with several fluffy pillows and a thick down comforter, he began to ladle the stew into the bowls. "Say when."

-----

Casey shoved her plate aside, having finished most of her second slice of apple pie. "Damn, that was good! All I had for breakfast was a bagel, so I was hungry."

Leaning over to top off her wine, John agreed. "That did hit the spot. Remind me to thank Fin and Olivia for finding us this place. Nice room, warm fire, good food, and great company… what more could I ask for on a snowy night!"

Lifting her glass in a toast, Casey murmured, "I couldn't agree more, John."

Struggling not to get lost in her sparking green eyes, John floundered for a topic to keep their conversation going. "I wonder if you're right and they have trees in all the cabins?"

Casey's paused in the midst of taking a sip of the wine. "I bet they do. The tree is in a pot, so they must plant them after the holidays."

"Probably."

"Is that a present under the tree?" she asked, noticing a blue and gold wrapped package for the first time.

Refusing to meet her gaze, he nodded. "I got you a little something and planned to give it to you when we got back to the City. It's not all that much."

Grinning, Casey rose to her feet and grabbed her briefcase from where she had left it by the front door. Pulling out a small gaily wrapped box, she placed it next to the one he had brought for her. Satisfied, she returned to her seat. "It seems great minds think alike. I have a little something for you too."

She had hidden the gift to her briefcase that morning on a whim, hoping she would have the nerve to give it to him when they got back from Attica. His gift under the tree made her glad she had. It looked like they would be spending the holiday weekend together and she was suddenly feeling very much in the Christmas spirit. The pleased grin on his face inspired a matching one of her own.

Sometime during their shopping trip through the general store, she had resolved to make the most of their time together… stop hiding her feelings and flirt a little to see what might happen. /Fate has put us together. I would always wonder if I let this opportunity pass without at least making a few overtures. I know I wasted my money buying those condoms, but… I'd hate to have to make a run back to the store should the need arise./ A wicked gleam lit her eyes as a double entendre about what else could 'arise' played through her thoughts.

Catching sight of the devilish twinkle, John tilted his head to study her. He had noticed that she had relaxed since their arrival at the cabin and seemed to be content to spend the evening in his company. /I was worried she would be uncomfortable with me from the way she was acting earlier. Now it seems… is she flirting with me or is it the wine? I don't want to make a move and find out tomorrow it was the wine not the lady. But that's only her second glass, so…/

Reaching over to click on the battery-powered radio, Casey found a jazz station that was playing holiday music. Dean Martin's "Baby, Its Cold Outside" filled the room. They shared a love for that genre, one of many areas of common interests they had discovered over the years. "How's that? I bet you were a fan of the Rat Pack when you were a kid."

"Yeah, I was… and I love that song. I thought Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Sammy Davis were cool personified," he smiled, pleased with her selection. Hopeful of finally engaging her in the conversation he had planned for the time they were alone in the car, he asked, "Have you had a chance to read that book I loaned you about…"

Before he could finish his question, both his and Casey's cell phones rang in unison. Surprised, the pair scrambled up from their nest of pillows to grab them.

Fin's voice greeted John. "You all safe and warm, Munchkin… maybe snuggled up with a gorgeous lady before a roaring fire?"

A few steps away, Casey found Olivia on the other end of her call. "Hi Case. Have you jumped him yet?"

"Fin… I ah…"

"Liv!!! Now is not…"

"There's something I need to tell you, Johnny boy… Olivia and I have been talking. Casey is as crazy about you as you are about her, so go for it, man! Santa Claus brought you your present a few days early… though God knows you haven't been a very good boy this year!"

"Now is exactly the time! It's time for you two to stop dancing around scared of being rejected and admit your nuts about each other. Don't blow this chance, Casey!!! Consider it an early Christmas present… your heart's desire."

"What?!!"

"What?!!"

"You heard me. Jump the man and put us all out of our misery! Merry Christmas!"

"Make the move, Bro. She wants you, so go for it. Don't leave that cabin until you have this worked out… clear? Have a happy one! Spread a little cheer!"

Both phones went dead after their final pronouncements, leaving the pair in the cabin to stare in amazement at the phone in their hands. John raised cautious, hopeful eyes to meet Casey's hesitant peek in his direction. "That was Fin…"

"Olivia…"

The two stood for another minute staring at each other. A soft, "Casey… are they right?"

"John… do you…?"

Their phones hadn't hit the floor before the new couple was entwined in each other's arms, their lips fused in a scorching kiss. Stumbling back toward the nearby bed, they fell onto the downy surface. The rest of the world fell away as the desires and feelings both had suppressed for years swamped their senses.

-----

John eased the curtains aside to peek out of the front window of their cabin. It was mid-morning, but the heavy snowfall showed no signs of slowing. Their car was completely buried under a dense pack. "It's still coming down as hard as it did last night and that wind is fierce."

After tucking the blanket he had draped around his naked form a little tighter, John carefully added a large log to the fire. "Good thing we got all those supplies. From the look of things out there, we're not going anywhere for several days. I guess we'll be cooking that Christmas duck we bought over a roaring fire."

A pair of slim arms encircled his waist as he rose from stirring the fire to a full roar. "Sounds good to me. I'm sure we can find some way to keep ourselves entertained in the mean time… don't you, my love?"

Twisting in her arms to pull her fully to him, he smiled into the twinkling green eyes of his lover. "You do realize we're never going to hear the end of this from both Liv and Fin don't you?"

"If they hadn't called, we would have wasted the entire night dancing around each other, both too worried about being rejected to make a real move," she observed. Tugging his head down for a lingering kiss, Casey whispered against his lips, "I can live with a little teasing to finally be with you. Best Christmas present I've ever gotten."

Grinning at the satisfied tone of her voice, John agreed. "Remind me to thank our elves when we get home."

-----


End file.
